Broken Note
by Cranky Rolf
Summary: Everything in life breaks, even music notes. Without a single note in the song, the whole song is ruin. The city holds too much memories, the village seems to be the only choice. But, will they be able to cope with this new life without their friend?


**Broken Note**

The three could hear the audience, their fans, cheering for them to perform behind the curtains. This wasn't new to them; they experience this about a hundred times before. It was another concert, but they're going to make this special; every performance must be special and unforgettable.

The rich brown furred chipmunk walks up to her band mates, her hair brush to perfection and wore lovely makeup that brought out her aura. Of course, she must wear the latest fashion while being in her favorite color; purple. Soft purple strapless top with unique white lacy patterns across the top, silky dark purple skirt, lavender knee length socks with purple ribbons and pricey black dress shoes.

Pecan, the lead singer with the voice of a fallen angel.

"Are we ready?" Pecan spoke up; her pink eyes sparkle with excitement.

The first to answer was Rolf, the white tiger. "Yeah, we're ready, been ready hours ago. You just had to put on so much makeup and go through your clothing line for an hour before deciding what to wear."

Rolf is unusual, mainly because he's a white tiger and those types of tigers are rare. Other then the white fur, he wasn't an albino as most people would expect, he has no red or pink eyes and he does have black coloring on his snow-white fur. Though, his unique square shaped stripes do attract attention. His hair was neck length short; he had black highlights in his white hair. Blue eyes that darken whenever he is angry, a fair warning to everyone. Rolf usually wore a dark blue snow jacket, blue shirt with baby blue dots like bubbles, and gray pants. But, tonight, he wore half zipped-up blue jacket, baby blue shirt and black pants.

"Shut it, Rolf," Pecan snaps at him, sometimes Rolf's rude remarks does get out of hand. "You know I have to look beautiful for the crowd!"

"Cool it you two, this is a music concert, not a wrestling match." The other band mate spoke up before Rolf could snap back at Pecan.

Rolf looks at the white dog; he drew a breath and sigh. "You're right, KK. We shouldn't start things up now. We are determine to make this the best concert our fans ever heard, right?"

KK smiles, relief that Rolf already was cool down, how he mature since their days as kids. "Right, we're going to be the best that the crowd has ever seen."

Pecan nods. "You bet! With Rolf's talented drumming, KK's guitar skills, and my fantastic singing and heavenly beauty, we're going to be the best."

KK nods, his black eyes shone despite the mild lighting backstage. KK is a white dog, with short white hair. He is considered the fan's favorite because he got a wonderful attitude and a very good looking dog. As most will say, he's a rare rose while Rolf is the ugly weed. Not because of their looks, Rolf is a good looking guy too, but KK's personality just outshines his fellow band mate. KK wore light gray shirt with a short sleeve black jacket with black pants, he had gray fingerless gloves on. It was obvious that the girls in the crowd will squeal with joy once they see him.

Pecan holds her hand out, she smiles. "Tonight, we, Vanilla Chocolate, will prove once again we ARE the best band out there!"

Rolf places his hand on top of Pecan's hand. "If any one disagrees about that, I'll kick their butts into next week. Nobody can stop us!"

Lastly, KK place his hand on top of Rolf's hand. "With our remarkable talent, we can't be stop. No matter who or what, we'll be high on that charts."

With that, the famous band, Vanilla Chocolate, got ready. Pecan stood center on the stage, right behind the cliché red curtain. She sets up the headset microphone, she was ready. Rolf is at drums, he twirls his drumsticks around with his fingers, he waits for the show to begin. KK works his fingers on his guitar; he places them where the beginning beats will start. The three, band mates and everlasting friends, stares at the curtains, itching to start the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're proudly to have the top chart ranked band, Vanilla Chocolate, on our stage to perform for all you lovely folks to enjoy. Give up for Vanilla Chocolate, the best band this generation!"

The curtains pulls back, the lighting starts to shine on Vanilla Chocolate, the light was soft at first, only giving a limited clear view on the three band members. KK and Rolf starts the beginning beats, high beat yet relaxing. The crowd cheers them on to start while the girls scream uncontrollably at the sight of their idol; KK. But, the crowd quickly quiets down once they saw Pecan move forward, gracefully like a ballerina.

"_All I wanna do us stay right here on the floor,_

_Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow._

_Don't care about the sunrise--_

_Someone please just hit the lights._

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow."_

Pecan moves swiftly using her graceful legs to the beat that KK and Rolf produces and raise the volume higher with using only a guitar and drums. It's all about talent here, which all of them have. The talent that got the crowd's eyes lit up with admiration and excitement that made them want to applaud and cheer, but they wouldn't dare to interrupt Pecan's fantastic voice.

"_Today wasn't just my day,_

_Everyone's getting' me so fed up._

_I gotta' find a way._

_I know what can make me feel better._

_Steppin' out in my best,_

_Lookin' hotter than ever._

_Wherever the party is,_

_That's where I'll be in a second."_

Pecan didn't really need to focus on the steps she took, her body just dance with the flow of the music and her singing. She felt so proud of her singing, it what got her into fame and the attention she wanted since she was a little girl. She's thankful she spent years perfecting her voice to sound like a goddess. Pecan is glad that her parents supported her talent and sent her to only the best teacher in the town. She was popular in school thanks to her singing talent. Now she's famous in real life. She done this all by herself, with help of course, to get to here; being the lead singer of Vanilla Chocolate and for that she's proud of herself.

Rolf seems to enjoy tapping the drums without much effort put in it, he just lets his hand move freely to beat the drums. Unlike Pecan and KK, he never really practice drumming since he was a kid. While Pecan perfected her singing voice and KK practice on his wooden guitar, Rolf was busy digging ditches in his yard and pretended to be the fierce ruler of the town. It wasn't until he was a teenager randomly beating on drums at the Music Store while his friends look for a better guitar for KK. After the discovery, Rolf trained to become a drummer and after a couple of years in lessons, he became the master drummer.

KK's fingers works its magic as it produces wonderful music from the six slivery strings on the guitar. He enjoys playing the guitar, it is his key source to feel relax and calm, any emotions he felt he can always transfer it from his fingers to the strings to create the beautiful music. When he was young, two-years-old, KK's talent shine when he played a toy guitar bought by his parents. Ever since then, KK wanted a real guitar, that's basically all he asks for his birthday and Christmas. When he enters Elementary School, he always did so well in Music Class because he loves playing the guitar. In Middle School, KK didn't miss out on signing up for band. With years of experience, he became one of best guitarist in his town.

"_Oh, I'm so ready to move my body,_

_forget all my problems._

_When I hear my song,_

_I'm gonna' lose control._

_Hey, here I go!"_

The everlasting wonderful music went on for the rest of the night. It wasn't no opinion that this was the best night for Vanilla Chocolate; Pecan, Rolf, and KK. They could continue this all night.

Of course, all music must break sooner or later...


End file.
